Mari Yamaguchi
Mari Yamaguchi (山口 真理) is a former Capcom sound designer who created music and sound effects for games during the SNES era. She is best known for her work on the Mega Man series, as she composed the music for Mega Man 5 and was among those who returned to do a Robot Master theme for Mega Man 10. She was also a member of Alph Lyla, Capcom's in-house band, during her employment. Production History *''U.N. Squadron'' (SNES Version) (1991) -- Sound Design (as Mari) *''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (SNES Version) (1991) -- Music Composer (as Mari) *''Captain Commando -G.S.M. Capcom 5- (CD) (1992) (as '''Mari') *''The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse'' (SNES Version) (1992) -- B.G.M. and S.E. (as Mari) *''Mega Man 5'' (1992) -- Sound Composer (as Mari) *''Breath of Fire'' (SNES Version) (1993) -- Music Composer (as Mari) *''Final Fight 2'' (1993) -- Music (as Mari) *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition'' (TurboGrafx-16 Version) (1993) -- Music Design *''Mega Man 10'' (2010) -- Music Composer (Inti Creates Staff) *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010) Song Credits U.N. Squadron'' (SNES Version)' *Opening -- Arrangement *Start -- Arrangement *Player Selection/Strategy -- Arrangement *Shop -- Arrangement *Front Line Base -- Arrangement *Boss -- Arrangement *Mission Clear -- Arrangement *Forest Stronghold -- Arrangement *Forest Stronghold Boss -- Arrangement *Aboveground Aircraft Carrier/Cave -- Arrangement *Battleship Minsk -- Arrangement *Aviation Division -- Composition & Arrangement *Aviation Division Boss / Project 4 Stronghold Boss -- Arrangement *Supply Force -- Composition & Arrangement *Nuclear Submarine Seavet -- Arrangement *Canyon -- Composition & Arrangement *Project 4 Stronghold -- Arrangement *Final Boss -- Arrangement *Mission Complete -- Arrangement *Ending/Staff Roll -- Arrangement *Thank You For Your Playing!! (You Are Crazy) -- Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement 'Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts (SNES Version)' *Capcom (Capcom Logo) -- Composition & Arrangement *Start (Push Start) -- Composition & Arrangement *Kidnap (Opening) -- Composition & Arrangement *Map (Map Screen) -- Arrangement *Level 1 (Stage 01) -- Arrangement *Level 1 Boss (Stage 01 Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement *End Level (Stage Clear) -- Composition & Arrangement *Level 2 (Stage 02) -- Composition & Arrangement *Level 2 Boss (Stage 02 Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement *Level 3 (Stage 03) -- Composition & Arrangement *Level 3 Boss (Stage 03 Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement *Level 4 (Stage 04) -- Composition & Arrangement *Level 4 Boss (Stage 04 Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement *Level 5 (Stage 05) -- Composition & Arrangement *Level 5 Boss (Stage 05 Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement *Level 6 (Stage 06 & 07) -- Composition & Arrangement *Level 6 Boss (Stage 06 & 07 Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 1 (1st Lap Ending) -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Boss (Stage 08 Last Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 2 (2nd Lap Ending) -- Composition & Arrangement *Death (Death) -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over (Game Over) -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue (Continue) -- Composition & Arrangement '''Captain Commando -G.S.M. Capcom 5- : *Crime Jungle (Captain Commando) -- Keyboard (w/Yasuaki Fujita) *No way except pushing (Wonder 3 "Don't Pull") -- Keyboard (w/Yasuaki Fujita & Minae Fujii) *The Miraculous Forest (Wonder 3 "Roosters") -- Keyboard (w/Yasuaki Fujita & Minae Fujii) *Hold the Clouds (Wonder 3 "Chariot") -- Keyboard (w/Yasuaki Fujita & Minae Fujii) *Get a Flash Stopper!! (Rockman 4) -- Keyboard (w/Yasuaki Fujita & Minae Fujii) The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse'' (SNES Version)' *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Map -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 5 -- Composition & Arrangement *Shop -- Composition & Arrangement *Get Items -- Composition & Arrangement *Mid Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Drum roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Stage Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 6 -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Down -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement '''Mega Man 5 *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Password -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Gravity Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Wave Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Stone Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Gyro Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Star Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Charge Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Napalm Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Crystal Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Dark Man Stage Map -- Composition & Arrangement *Dark Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage Map -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *All Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Escape -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Breath of Fire'' (SNES Version)' *Starting the Journey ~Breath of Fire~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Holy -- Composition & Arrangement *Music City -- Composition & Arrangement *Emergency -- Composition & Arrangement *Return -- Composition & Arrangement '''Final Fight 2 *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter II': Champion Edition'' (TurboGrafx-16 Version)' *Title -- Arrangement *Player Select -- Arrangement *Ryu Stage -- Arrangement *Winner -- Arrangement *Ken Stage -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Stage -- Arrangement *E. Honda Stage -- Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Arrangement *Guile Stage -- Arrangement *Zangief Stage -- Arrangement *Blanka Stage -- Arrangement *Dhalsim Stage -- Arrangement *M. Bison Stage -- Arrangement *Balrog Stage -- Arrangement *Vega Stage -- Arrangement *Ryu Ending -- Arrangement *Ken Ending 1 -- Arrangement *Ken Ending 2 -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 1 -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 2 -- Arrangement *E. Honda Ending -- Arrangement *Guile Ending -- Arrangement *Zangief Ending -- Arrangement *Blanka Ending -- Arrangement *Dhalsim Ending -- Arrangement *Four Devas Ending -- Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Arrangement *Continue -- Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement *Ranking -- Arrangement '''Mega Man 10 *Cybersheep's Dream (Sheep Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *Cybersheep's Dream -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Tsutomu Kurihara) Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Female people Category:Articles in need of images